I Want To Talk To You
by Yellow Izinski
Summary: Yellow, berusaha mati-matian menyatakan cintanya. Song : I Like You, I Love You by Kagamine Rin. ONESHOT. Enjoy!


**Yap. Gagal. Bikin dari siang sampe malem jam 10.11 PM owo. yang penting jadi xD #PLAK**

**I don't own PokeSupe and Vocaloid 8D**

**

* * *

I Want To Talk To You**

**Song : I Like You, I Love You – Kagamine Rin**

**-xxxxx-**

**ne ne ne nee, ne, chotto ii  
isogashii nara, gomen  
sukoshi dake, ne sukoshi de ii  
oshaberi ni tsukiatte**

"umm... R—R—Red?"

Red menengok kearah suara itu. "Hm? Ada apa Yellow?" Tanya Red. Yellow menunduk, berusaha tidak menatap mata merah Red yang menurutnya indah itu. "umm... a—aku... a—apa kamu s—sibuk?" Tanya Yellow gugup. "hmm... sebenarnya sedikit... eh... tidak! Aku tidak sibuk!" Seru Red bersemangat.

"A—apa i—iya? A—aku minta maaf jika aku...ummm... mengganggu..." Kata Yellow gugup. "Jika kau tidak ada keperluan denganku, aku pergi ya" Kata Red sambil beranjak pergi.

"T—Tunggu Red!" Yellow berusaha menghentikan Red. Red mendesah pelan dan berbalik, menatap Yellow agak kesal. "Apa?" Tanya Red.

"A—aku ingin bicara denganmu. A—apa kau m—mau datang?" Tanya Yellow gugup. "hmm... berhubung aku TIDAK sibuk, aku akan datang" Kata Red, menekankan di kata Tidak.

**dou shiyou ka nani shiyou ka  
etto geemu demo suru  
shiritori shi yo  
shiri to 'ri' ' ri' n.  
gomen ne, tsuduka nai ne**

Di rumah Yellow, Red langsung mengikuti Yellow ke ruang tamunya. "umm... d—duduklah..." Kata Yellow gugup sambil menunjuk ke sofa berwarna kuning cerah yang ada di ruangan itu. Red hanya mengangguk kecil dan duduk disana.

"umm... a—apa yang bisa kita lakukan sekarang, ya?" gumam Yellow gugup. "Katanya kau ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganku. Katakanlah" Kata Red tidak sabar.

"A—ah! Bagaimana kalau kita bermain!" Seru Yellow mengabaikan kata-kata Red. "Y—Yellow, katanya kau ingin—"

"umm... kita bisa bermain sambung kata!" Seru Yellow memotong kata-kata Red. Red memutar bola matanya dan mendesah pelan.

"umm... kau yang mulai duluan..." Gumam Yellow pada Red. "baiklah... God" Kata Red pasrah. "D—Daisu— ah.. maaf, a—aku t—tidak pintar dalam permainan ini..." Kata Yellow gugup.

**onaka suka nai nani ka tabe tai  
e eto, atashi mizu de ii ya**

"A—Apa kau l—lapar?" Tanya Yellow gugup, tidak enak sudah mengundang Red tapi tidak memberikan apa-apa kepadanya. "hmm... tidak usah. Kau saja" Kata Red datar. "ummm... a—aku c—cukup air putih saja... a—apa kau m—mau?" Tanya Yellow gugup.

"hmm... baiklah" Gumam Red sambil mendesah kecil.

**kimi monita kara me o hanashi ta  
suki ni hisshi ni shimyureeto  
sorenanoni baka mitsume rare tara  
nodo ga kawai te koe de nai**

"Kalau kau tidak ingin mengatakan apa-apa, lebih baik aku pulang saja." Kata Red sambil berdiri dari sofa yang didudukinya. "a—ah... R—R—Red?" Panggil Yellow gugup.

"Maaf, Yellow. Aku ada keperluan lain sekarang." Kata Red sambil berjalan menuju pintu yang terbuka lebar.

"R—Red... a—aku... aku tahu aku seperti orang bodoh, t—tapi... kumohon... t—tinggallah sebentar..." Bisik Yellow gugup. Hanya itu yang bisa dia katakan. Tenggorokannya terasa sangat kering saat itu.

Red memandangi Yellow sebentar, lalu mendesah pelan dan mengangguk. "Tapi, katakanlah apa yang ingin kau katakan."

**puha dou shiyou  
ano ne, jitsuha ru  
dame da, yappari kowai no**

**kimochi tsutae ta iyo anata ni  
kono kimochi doushite kurushii no**

Yellow mendesah pelan. Dia berhasil menahan Red supaya tidak keluar. Tapi... apa itu bisa bertahan lama?

Yellow ingin menyatakan perasaannya. Perasaan sesungguhnya pada Red. Dia tidak ingin memendamnya lagi.

Tapi... ternyata menyatakan perasaan itu mengerikan dan... begitu sulit...

**ne ne ne nee, ne, chotto ii  
isogashii nara, gomen  
sukoshi dake, ne sukoshi de ii  
oshaberi ni tsukiatte**

"h—hei... R—Red? Maaf... j—jika aku... mengganggumu..." Kata Yellow gugup. Red hanya tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk. "sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau katakan padaku?" Tanya Red, to the point. "umm... b—bagaimana kita mengatakannya...?" Tanya Yellow pada dirinya sendiri sambil menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya.

**dou shiyo uka nani shiyo uka  
etto sore ja ja janken shiyo  
jankenpon aiko desho  
gomen ne, tsumaranai ne**

"hmm... bagaimana kalau kita bermain dulu?" Tanya Yellow, berusaha menyembunyikan kegugupannya. "hmm... boleh lah... main apa?" Tanya Red datar. "B—batu gunting kertas...!" Seru Yellow.

"Baiklah..." Red memutar bola matanya dan mengulurkan tangannya. "B—batu... gunting kertas... dan es kopi... hahaha..." Yellow tertawa gugup dengan leluconnya sendiri.

Hening. Red hanya menatapnya aneh.

"M—maaf... aku memang orang yang membosankan..." Gumam Yellow.

**onaka suka nai nani ka tabe tai  
e eto, atashi mizu de ii ya**

"R—Red... kau... kau serius tidak ingin apa-apa...?" Tanya Yellow. "Serius, Yellow. Katakanlah yang ingin kau katakan!" Seru Red dengan nada membentak. "m—maaf... R—Red..." bisik Yellow gugup.

"Baiklah... aku ingin air putih saja" Red mendesah kecil. "umm... aku tidak punya air... aku punya jus jeruk... a—apa kau... mau?" Tanya Yellow gugup.

Hening.

Akhirnya Red mendesah pelan. "Lupakan"

**ano ne, tokorode, toutotsu da kedo  
okashii tte omottara gomen  
bikkuri suru kamo shire nai no  
demo ne, kii te hoshii, e eto**

"Baiklah... sebenarnya... a—aku ingin mengatakan... kalau... a—aku..." Yellow berhenti sebentar. "kau..?" tanya Red bingung sekaligus penasaran.

"a—aku tahu i—ini perasaan yang... yaah... dan... i—ini... juga agak mengejutkan... dan... ummm..." Yellow berhenti. "katakanlah, Yellow" Red mulai merasa kesal. "a—aku... aku ingin tahu... apa yang... umm... a—aku... a—aku... t—tidak tahu apa yang... i—ingin ku...katakan..." Kata Yellow gugup.

**puha dou shiyou  
ano ne, jitsuhare  
dame da, yappari kowai no  
kimochi tsutae ta iyo anata ni  
kono kimochi doushi te kurushii no**

Yellow mendesah. 's—sedikit lagi...' batin Yellow sambil mengasihani dirinya sendiri.

'i—ini terlalu sulit...!' seseorang berbisik ditelinga Yellow.

'tidak! Ini hal yang mudah! Jangan ragu, Yellow!' bisik seseorang lagi.

'lupakan! Kau tidak akan bisa menyatakan perasaanmu!'

'percayalah! Kau pasti bisa!'

Kini dia mendengar bisikan itu seolah bertengkar dikepalanya. Bahkan dia bisa merasakan kalau kepalanya sudah hampir pecah karena mendengar bisikan-bisikan itu.

'Kenapa begitu sulit menyatakan perasaan?' keluh Yellow dalam hati.

**ano ne, jitsuha,  
a ta atashi, ata, atashi, ano, ano  
ano ne, anata ga, aa,**

**atashi, gomen, matte a ta atashi  
a ta, atashi, ano, ano ne,  
anata ga, su**

**ano ne, jitsuha no sono, atashi, ata  
atashi, ano, ano, ano ne,**

**anata ga, aa  
atashi, gomen, matte, ano ano ne**

**e eto, atashi  
anata no koto ga**

**ano ne atashi anata no koto  
ano ne atashi anata no koto  
atashi wa anata ga**

"R—Red... s—sebenarnya... a—aku... a—aku... umm..." Yellow mulai gugup. Red mulai memasang muka tidak sabar sekaligus kesal. "cepatlah, Yellow!" Nada Red kini sudah mulai meninggi.

"A—aku... R—Red... T—tunggu...!" Seru Yellow gugup ketika melihat Red sudah mulai berjalan kearah pintu.

Yellow berlari kearahnya dan menarik jaket merahnya. "T—Tunggu... a—aku... s—sebenarnya... k—kau adalah... umm—a—aku... a—aku... menurutku..." Kini wajah dan suara Yellow sudah tidak karuan. "katakanlah, Yellow!" Emosi Red juga sudah tidak karuan.

"S—sebenarnya... a—aku... umm... a—aku... bagiku... k—kau adalah... a—aku... umm..." Yellow semakin tidak karuan, begitu juga Red.

**su, su, susu, susu, su su  
susu susu, su, su, su, su,  
suu, waa gomen, wasure te**

**matte!**

**su, su, susu, susu susu  
susu susu, su su su su  
su, su, susu, susu, su su**

**suki, daisuki!**

"R—Red... a—aku... umm... a—aku... su... su... su... su... su... su... a—ah... m—maaf... a—aku l—lupa aku ingin bilang apa..." Kata Yellow gugup. Red akhirnya bisa membebaskan diri dari cengkraman Yellow. "kalau begitu... aku pergi dulu" gumam Red geram sambil berjalan menjauh.

"t—tunggu!" Seru Yellow. Red tidak bergeming dan mulai membuka pintu.

"R—Red... a—aku... a—aku... me—me—me—me—me—me—me—me—"

Tepat saat Red hendak mengeluarkan diri dari rumah Yellow, Yellow berkata dengan lantang.

"a—aku menyukaimu!"

Red berhenti melangkah dan berbalik. Yellow memunggunginya. "b—barusan... k—kau... bilang apa...?" Tanya Red, berusaha memastikan dia tidak salah dengar.

"a—a—aku.. m—menyukaimu..." ulang Yellow gugup.

Red, masih terpaku ditempatnya. Tidak percaya pada hal yang didengarnya.

"J—jika kau t—tidak memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku... i—itu tidak apa-apa..." bisik Yellow.

"s—sejujurnya... a—aku... a—aku juga menyukaimu..." kata Red gugup. Yellow berbalik dengan wajah kaget. "b—benarkah...?" Tanya Yellow yang tidak mempercayai telinganya.

"y—ya... d—dan... m—maukah kau... menjadi... p—p—pacarku?" Tanya Red gugup, sama halnya ketika Yellow menyatakan perasaanya padanya.

Yellow tersenyum dan berkata dengan yakin, "m—mau!"

* * *

**Repiu?**


End file.
